1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jam free device, and more particularly to a jam free device for a table tennis serving machine so that ping pong balls will not be jammed at the entrance of the table tennis serving machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A table tennis serving machine aims to serve ping pong balls for players so that the players are able to have exercises of dealing with different kinds of incoming balls. In order to have efficiency of fast serve, the table tennis serving machine is equipped with a pair of ball collecting trays to collect ping pong balls struck back by the players. At a joint of the two ball collecting trays, an entrance for the ping pong balls is defined such that the ping pong balls collected and received in the pair of ball collecting trays are able to fall in the table tennis serving machine. Thereafter, the ping pong balls in the table tennis serving machine are processed by devices in the machine to be served according to a predetermined program.
While using the table tennis serving machine to practice, players often want to practice the same kind of serve over and over until the perfect returning strategy is accomplished. However, players, from time to time, experience a major problem with the table tennis serving machine. That is, the ping pong balls are often jammed in the entrance of the table tennis serving machine, which interrupts the practice of the players. Although, the problem of the jammed ping pong balls can be solved by shaking the machine to loosen the jammed ping pong balls at the entrance. This problem already interrupts the practice of the players and thus consequently causes a concentration problem of the players.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved jam free device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved jam free device for a table tennis serving machine to avoid the ping pong balls from being jammed at the entrance of the table tennis serving machine.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the jam free device of the present invention has a stirring extension movably extending into the entrance of the table tennis serving machine such that any jammed ping pong balls at the entrance of the table tennis serving machine become freed due to the stirring extension and are able to sequentially fall into the entrance of the table tennis serving machine.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.